Late is Better Than Nevar
by Aithril the Elf-Maiden
Summary: Aithril ME! hosts a Christmas Sleepover Party that includes reviewing a story she wrote when she was nineten with the YGO and Inuyasha casts as critics. Enjoy this Christmas Present.


oos: (is laughing hysterically) hahhahha, I just had to type this up and publish it! It's the funniest thing- I was searching through some old school papers when I found this notebook with 21 and a quarter pages of a scribbled story.   
  
This is absolutely terrible if you look at it from a critic's point of view.   
  
So don't.  
  
Look at it like a holy-crap-this-is-the-most-horrible-story-I've-ever read. Because I have the critics right here for you.... hehee  
  
(winces) I was 9 or 10 when I wrote this. I can /definitely/ see some improvement in later stories. ;) I'm going to leave all spelling errors in on purpose.  
  
First... is the unedited version because I did promise that afterall. But afterwards is another copy with my comments, Kita's, and.... well, a couple other faRmiliar faces.... (grins). If you want to skip down to that right away, scroll until you see three lines of *** all across the page. ^_^  
  
Welcome, Authors and Authoressess (lol) to the special showing of Aithril's first multipage story (in the history of her life at the huge age of 9/10):   
  
Late is Better Than Nevar  
  
Sarah, who was getting in her PJs to go to bed, yawned slowly. Her mother came in and said, "Go to bed, Sarah, You're going to have a busey day tomorrow."  
  
"That's right," Sarah said, her bright blue eyes sparkling. "I can hardly wait until my birthday party." (Sarah was going to turn 10 tomorrow. In the pokemon world, turning ten was a special event. When you turned ten, you could get your pokemon trainer license.)  
  
All night, Sarah dreamed about pokemon and which one to chose. Bulbasaur, she thought woozily, looks too silly. And Squirtle wasn't much of a fighter. I guess I'll have Charmander, the fire pokemon, Sarah decided.  
  
Sarah was up and ready at 5:00 AM. She got on her shoes and a sweater and ran out the door to Dr. Pokeyman.   
  
Dr. Pokeyman was the pokemon expert of Marsh Town, where Sarah lived. Sarah was jollted from her thoughts when a sneering voice called out, "So, Sarah, are ya ready?"  
  
Sarah groaned inwardly as the girl stepped out the door of an apartment building. Why, of all days, could Christine have shown up?, she thought.  
  
Christine was a girl of divorced parents. She lived in an apartment with her mother and was always teasing Sarah that fire pokemon (Sarah's favorite) were stupid while (Christine's favorite) grass pokemon were the strongest.  
  
"Of course I'm ready," Sarah answered coldly. She started to walk on down the street but Christine blocked her way.  
  
"I'm not done talking yet," she smirked, smiling evilly. "In fact, I don't think you're telling me the truth. /You/ would never be ready to get a pokemon in a milllion years!" Stepping towards Sarah, she added "I'll slow you down so that you'll never be able to get /my/ bulbasaur."  
  
*************************  
  
Sarah opened her eyes and found herself tied up. What?, she scremed silently. Then she calmed herself and remembered. After punching her, Christine had dragged her to a tree in the woods and tied Sarah to it. For a moment, Sarah paniked, but then suddenly smiled. Her grandmother's pen knife was in her pocket. She reached in and sighed with relief. Christine had not taken it. Quickly, Sarah sawed through the rops, and, in less than a minute, later was knocking on Dr. Pokeyman's door. He opened it and looked at her. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Sarah. I'd like a pokemon to start with." She twirled a lock of hair around her finger nervously.   
  
"I'm sorry, I don't have any starting pokemon left," Dr. Pokeyman said helplessly. "I only have one left and it's not trained."  
  
"Oh, please, Dr. Pokeyman, I'll take any pokemon whether it's tamed or not," Sarah begged.  
  
"Well...................................................... Okay, I'll have you meet it. Come in." Dr. pokeyman leed her over to a machine and pressed a button. A pokeball appeared and Dr. pokeyman pushed a button the front and it popped open. With a flash of bright light, a pokemon appeared and blinked it's eyes slowly.  
  
"It's name is Vulpix. It's a rarre fire pokemon that is very hard to train. But this one seems to be the exception. It's gentle and isn't grumpy and is very friendly," The Dr. Pokeyman concluded. Vulpix looked up at Sarah curiously.  
  
"Vulpix!!!" it said curiously. Vulpix hopped down from the table and nuzzled Sarah lovingly.  
  
"Vulpix is saying hello." Dr. Pokeyman explained. Sarah wondered how Vulpix would communicate when Dr. pokeyman wasn't there to translate. Dr. pokeyman seemed to read her thoughts.  
  
"You'll be able to understand Vulpix after about a week," he reassurred.  
  
"Can I pet her?" Sarah inquired. "Her fur looks so soft and shiny."  
  
"Vulpix!," Vulpix said, looking pround.  
  
"You'll have to ask Vulpix." Dr. Pokeyman told her.  
  
"Vul! Vulpix," Vulpix said, offering her back to Sarah. Vulpix sighed with pleasure as Sarah stroked her coat of fur.  
  
"Would you like to have me as your trainer?" Sarah asked Vulpix.  
  
"Vul! Vulpix pix!" the pokemon replied, nodding it's head. Even Sarah could tell thismeant "yes."  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad!" Sarah cried, all nervous-ness melting away. "Come, get in your pokeball."  
  
"Vul......" Vulpix whimpered.  
  
"Oh, you don't like too? OKay, you can walk with me. Hey, wait! I understand you! This is sooner than you expected, dr. Pokeyman!!!!!!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"It is! This is the fastest communication ever recorded. I need to write this down back in my lab! Run along, Sarah!" Dr. Pokeyman said excitedley. He rushed away, leaving Sarah and Vulpix.  
  
"Let's go, Vulpix!" Sarah sqeaked, her face shining with excitement. "We're off on our pokemon journey!"  
  
"Vulpix!" the red fiey pokemon replied. "Vul. Vulpix Vuuulpix. Vul. Vulpix. Pix. Vulp Vul Pix Vul." Carefully, Vulpix explained it's attacks to Sarah.  
  
"Okay," Sarah said thoughtfully. "Your attacks are Confuse Ray and Ember. Am I correct?"   
  
The pokemon nodded it's head. "Vulpix!" it cried meaning "Let's go!" Sarah and Vulpix walked out of Dr. Pokeyman's house and started their journey of by walking in Meddiacin Forest. Whistling a tune, Sarah made her way with Vulpix through the forest. Then Sarah heard a noise.  
  
"Growlithe!" the voice cried and another voice, human this time, replied.   
  
"Growlithe, your such a puny and patheticdly weak pokemon. I'll leave you here." a male trainer spat disgutedly.  
  
"Growwww-" the pokemon howled sadly as the trainer stomped away. Sarah, with Vulpix at her heels, stepped into the clearing. The Growlithe looked up and barked excitedly.  
  
"Grow!lithe Grow Growlithe Grooww!" it talked quickly to Vulpix.  
  
"Vul. Vulpix." the beautiful pokemon said heisitantly. It turned to Sarah with soft blue eyes and Sarah sighed.  
  
"I know. You want to take Growlithe with us.... Okay. We can because Growlithe was being mistreated-" Sarah concluded.  
  
Vulpix and Growlithe talked together for a while until Sarah suddenly stopped.  
  
"What's that? It look like a chest." In the chest were four fire stones, 2 water stones, a thunder stone, and a moonstone." Wow, and it doesn't even have a name on it. This is our chest for keeps now." Sarah exclaimed. "What luck."  
  
"Vul Vulpix pix!" Vulpix exclaimed joyfully.  
  
After storing these in her pack, she continued on her way with Vulpix and Growlithe following. "Oh," she said suddenly. "What are your atacks Growlithe?"  
  
"Grow! Grow gr-Owlithe!"  
  
"Okay, so, your attacks are flare and takedown, right?"  
  
"Growlithe," barked Growlithe, thrilled that Sarah could understand it. Suddenly a farmilliar voice boomed into the clearing they had just entered. Christine!!!!!!!!!! Here we go again! Sarah thought, groping wildly for G & V  
  
"Hey, Sarah. I have a pokemon! Oh darn! Being tied up didn't stop you from getting /two/ pokemon! Are you ready to battle?"  
  
"I'm more than ready." Sarah answered testily.  
  
"Alright but when, not if, you lose, I get to beat you up again." Christine grinned. Then she suddenly shouted, "Go, bellsprout!" She threw a pokeball, and out came a flower related grass pokemon.  
  
"Bellsprout" it squealed. Sarah grinned. This would be easier than she thought. Grass was weak against Fire pokemon like Vulpix or Growlithe.   
  
"Go Growlithe." she cried. "I choose you!"  
  
"Growlithe!" it shouted it's battlecry and Sarah smiled joyfully.  
  
"Growlithe! Take Down attack now." she shouted.  
  
"Grow!" with a powerful burst he sprinted forwards and slammed Bellsprout into a tree. Bellsprout stood paralyzed for a minute and this gave Sarah enough time to think of another attack.  
  
"Growlithe! Flare AttackW!" she yelled excitedly. The pokemon at once opened his mouth and shoot out a short burst of flame towards the Bellsprout.  
  
"Bellsprout!" it yelped and fainted. It was outta this match.  
  
"Arrgh! Return Bellsprout! Go, Bulbasaur!" Christine glowered at Sarah. "You'll pay for this." Then: "Bulbasaur, Leech Seed." Growlithe tried to duck the attack, but a vine covered it and the pokemon fainted.  
  
"Ohh! Return Growlithe." She used one of her spare pokeballs to call him back and then thought of her beloved Vulpix.  
  
"Vulpix! I choose you! Ember attack now!  
  
"Vul!" it cried and shot a quick, but powerful blast of flames toward the bulbasaur. It cried out, but evidently wasn't as strong as the Bellsprout and fainted.  
  
"Oh NO!" Christine screamed. "I'll get you now, you brat!"  
  
"Ahhhhhh-" Sarah started to yell, but before Christine could move another step, Vulpix attacked her and Growlithe escaped from it's pokeball, refreshed, to join Vulpix. They both used the same attack, but it wasn't one that Sarah knew they had.  
  
"Vulllllll-" Vulpix shouted as it gathered air to use the attack and Growlithe did the same. Then, together, they released two very long blasts of fire that kept Christine running, this time AWAY from Sarah. The two pokemon stood there panting for a second before jumping into Sarah's outstretched arms.  
  
"You guys were wonderful," she said, smiling through tears. "Let's keep going. I want to take you two to the pokemon center. Growlithe, especially." Indeed, the puppy pokemon was breathing very heavily. The threesome continued down the path in silence until Vulpix suddenly shrieked and dived off the path.  
  
"Vulpix, where are you going?" Sarah cried. She dodged off the path following Vulpix through the underbrush.  
  
"Wee! Eevee!" a voice squeaked. Sarah stopped. Wow another pokemon, she thought. I'm so lucky. Sarah started to stumble forward again until she heard a /different/ voice, but saying the same thing.  
  
"Eevee! Wee wee eve!" the voice said in a lower tone than the first.  
  
"Wow!" Sarah murmered as she burst into the clearing. Spread out before heer were 4 baby eevee's and a big eevee that must have been the parent. The mother was mad that it's nest had been discovered.  
  
"Wee....." it snarled at Vulpix. Vulpix looked at Sarah and quickly explained it's new attack to her. The new attack, which had been gained while defeating Christine, was called flamethrower.  
  
"Okay Vulpix! Time to attack!" Sarah called calmly." Flame thrower!" Vulpix easily overpowered the eevee until it was in a pokeball, becoming Sarah's newest pokemon. The baby eevees required no attacks at all- just baby balls, a new kind of "ball" that was specific to catching young pokemon.  
  
"Al/right/!" She shouted! Now I have 7 pokemon. She stored one of the baby balls that contained a baby eevee in her bag and had only walked a few steps when a thought occured: she coudl evolve the eevees with the chest of evolution stone!  
  
"Come on, Vulpix!" Sarah cried, sitting down.   
  
"Let's start evolving!"  
  
4 f stones 2 w stones  
  
1 th. stone 1 moonstone  
  
Sarah removed the black chest rom her backpack and unpacked it. She spread the colorful stones out in front of her and tryed to think. Hmmmm, she thought. Who could I evolve? I could evolve any of my pokemon. Vulpix wouldn't want to evolve, Sarah knew, and Growlithe wouldn't either. The baby eevees were too young to evolve just yet, but what about the mother?  
  
"I know what would be perfect!" she cried, startling Vulpix & Growlithe. "A JOLTEON! Go Eevee!" The pokemon came out & licked Sarah affectionately.  
  
Sarah took out the thunderstone and touched it lightly to eevee's forehead.  
  
"Vulllll...." Vulpix whispered softly as eevee began to glow with a yellow light. Growlithe whimpered, amazed, as eevee's shape began to change and suddenly, there was Jolteon!  
  
"Yay!" Sarah exclaimed. "You're perfect."   
  
"Jolteon!" It cried and nuzzled her. Sarah called Jolteon back and on second thought, returned Growlithe to it's pokeball. Then she put the stones back in her chest, closed the backpack, and Vulpix & Sarah continued along the path. Soon they came to a pokecenter and Sarah stopped in and dropped her pokemon off to be healed.  
  
"Your pokemon will be just fine," the nurse said, smiling, as a Wigglytuff in a uniform stating Greenfield Town pokecenter wheeled Vulpix and the other pokemon into a room.  
  
"Thank you," Sarah replied. She decided to take a walk around the town. First, Sarah stopped in the pokemart. There, she bought: pokemon food, potions, antidote, and a hyper potion. Next, she went to a diner and bought herself a hamburger and fries. Sarah finished eating and went to pick up her pokemon. Vulpix, Growlithe, and the other pokemon were sleeping inside their pokeballs, so Sarah browsed around through the stones. That's when she caught sight of the sign: Kiki's Gym Grass Pokemon- Trainer battles accepted. Championship Cup in two weeks.  
  
"Championship Cup? Wow! In a week my baby eevees will be grown up! This is Our big chance to get a badge!" Sarah mused. She let Vulpix out of it's pokeball and, when it woke up, asked Vulpix if it thought they were up to the challenge.  
  
"Vulpix, Vul- Vul!" Vulpix shouted enthusiasticaly meaning 'yes,' they should.  
  
"Let's start training! Sarah stated decidedly.  
  
*************  
  
And they trained very hard indeed. Soon the baby eevees were all grown up and Sarah wanted to evolve them- but she didn't know what else to evolve them into. Then, one day, a package came for her in the mail. It was from Dr. pokeyman! "Wow!" she breathed as she tore the paper off. "A pokedex!" A pokedex was a machine that told you all about pokemon. Sarah took out the four eevees and pointed the machine at them.  
  
"An intersting pokemon, eevee can evolve into three different pokemon," the machine explained in a mechanical voice. "Eevee can evolve into Jolteon, Flareon, or Vaporeon." On the screen, it showed pictures of the trio and the stones they would need to evolve.  
  
"Thanks pokedex" Sarah said. "Okay everyone go!" She let loose all her pokemon and they finally decided who to evolve into who. Growlithe decided to evolve. (pokedex said Growlithe would need a fire stone) The eevees chose two of the four to evolve. With a fire and water stone, the eevees were evolved into a Vaporeon and a Flareon. Growlithe was evolved with a fire stone into Arcanine, ("Arcanineee!") and Sarah continued training. Finally, Saturday, the day of the championship, rolled around. Sarah healed the pokemon she would be using (VUlpix, Arcanine, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, and eevee) and got in line to fill out an entry form.  
  
"Who am I going to battle first? Sarah asked one of the judges.   
  
"You will be battling first....." the judge replied slowly as he scanned his list. "Gary Welt."  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Sarah walked away to wait her turn to battle. She brought out Vulpix and gave a pep talk.  
  
"Alright. This is it." Sarah stated tensly, pacing back and forth in front of Vulpix. "Remember, we're more than good enough for this event. We're prepared, perfected, and I know /we/ /can/ /do/ /this/."  
  
"Vul-pix!" Vulpix cried determindly, saying 'Alright! Let's go for it!'  
  
"Sarah Biner! Enter the arena!" the announcer shouted.  
  
"Sorry, Vulpix. Return." Sarah called Vulpix back into it's pokeball and she ran into the arena. Facing her was the trainer, Gary.  
  
"You're going to lose, kid," he snarled. "Pokeball go!" Gary threw a pokeball into the center and out popped a pokemon. Sarah consulted her pokedex.  
  
"Beedrill. Evolved from Kakuna. Is related to a bee. The singers are highly poisonous." it said.  
  
"I'll have to be careful...." she muttered. "Flareon I choose you!" Sarah tossed the pokeball into the ring. Out came Flareon.   
  
"Flareon, Fire spin," Sarah called out just as Gary shouted "Beedrill, Poison Sting!" Flareon blocked the opponent's attack first before using Fire Spin.  
  
"Flarrrreeeooon!" it shouted as it let loose powerful flames that circled the Beedrill and toasted it! The Beedrill was almost gone! But so was Flareon! Sarah needed an attack that Flareon could launch quickly before Beedrill. Then she remembered.  
  
"Okay Flareon! Quick Attack!" Sarah yelled. "Hurry!" The fire pokemon suddenly leapt towards the Beedrill and gave it a quick, but strong headbutt. The Beedrill fainted.  
  
"Oh, no!" Gary shouted, glaring at Sarah. "Return Beedrill. Goooo Victrebell." Sarah asked her pokedex, but it didn't have any information on Victrebell. Sarah couldn't tell how dangerous the Victrebell was though, so she called Flareon back.  
  
"Return, Flareon. Pokeball, go!" Out popped Arcanine.  
  
"Arcanine!" it yelped.  
  
"Arcanine, Fireblast!" Sarah smiled. She loved this!   
  
"Arrrrrrr- caaninnne!" it shouted as Arcanine used it's most powerful attack. The Victrebell fainted. Sarah had won.  
  
"Arcanine! You were great! I'm so proud of you!" Sarah cried. "We did it we won!" She hugged Arcanine and the crowd went "Awwwww... look at them.... isn't that cute..... she's hot! ...... neat fire pokemon....."  
  
The announcer said "Next, Sarah will try to defeat.... Ricky Dodges!" A boy came out and waved confidently to the crowd. Sarah's heart skipped a beat. Ricky Dodges was famous for his pokemon skills! She would have to be lucky to defeat him!  
  
"Arcanine, return." She cried. Then Ricky grinned at her.  
  
"Get ready to lose." he sneered. Then he was all business. "Starmie, go!" Ricky smiled smugly. "Try and beat that, fire lady."  
  
"Okay, I will." She said to his surprise. "Go, Jolteon!" Jolteon appeared from the pokeball.  
  
"Jolteon...." it snarled at the Starmie.  
  
"Jolteon, Pin Missile." Sarah said. Jolteon hair turned to needles and it fired them at the Starmie. It looked stuned for a minute, but no major damage was done.   
  
"Hah!" Ricky cried. "Starmie, Watergun!"  
  
Suddenly, Sarah had an idea.  
  
"Jolteon, while Starmie's doing Water gun, use your Thudner!" Sarah screamed over the voices of the crowd.  
  
"Joooolteeeooon!" it screeched. Sarah's plan was working! The electricity of Jolteon's Thunder was traveling through Starmie's Watergun! It was even more powerful this way. Starmie fainted!  
  
"No!" Ricky howled. "That was my only pokemon!"  
  
"Yes!" Sarah realized. "We won! Only one more battle to go now! Good job Jolteon," Sarah added to the tired pokemon. "You did a great job and I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"Jolteee...." it yawned and re-entered it's pokeball.  
  
"Only one more trainer left....." Sarah muttered. She scanned the arena for the last pokemon trainer, but they never came. Then the announcer shouted:  
  
"David Rinkhod has not entered the arena and has therefore forfeited the match. Sarah Artwood has won the championship cup!" The crowd cheered and Sarah felt tears come to her eyes as realization dawned upon her. They had won the match! Before she knew it, Sarah was presented with a prize of $100,000 and the Flower badge. Then she was given another prize: a house! Complete with 10 rooms for just her pokemon, the house was huge, with a swimming pool, balcony, and all!  
  
"Wow..." Sarah whispered as she left the stadium. "A real house...." But, Sarah realized, she couldn't just settle down with only 1 badge! She had to keep going. Neverless, Sarah spent the night at the house and partied until 9:00 pm with her pokemon. Then, at last everyone went to bed.  
  
***************************************************** (64)  
  
The next morning when Sarah got up, she checked her inventory. She was carrying: 7 pokemon, a backpack w/ clothes, toothbrush, & hairbrush, $100,500.00, and the chest w/ 2 fire stones, 1 water stone & a moonstone. The first thing she did after this was repack her backpack and deposit everything but $50.00 in the National Pokemon bank. These banks were in every town, so Sarah could refill her purse in each town. Next, Sarah went to a resturant to buy an early lunch. There she fed Vulpix, Arcanine, Eevee, Jolteon, Vaporeon, & Flareon. While they were finishing their feast, Sarah went looking around, mostly in the store windows. In one window, there was furniture..... in the next was a pokemon beauty parlor. But what really interested Sarah was in the next window. An old lady was giving away a brand new laptop for free along with a digital camera! Sarah raced into the store, picked up the laptop and camera, and picked up her pokemon.  
  
"Look at this!" she exclaimed to all six pokemon. "Isn't it cool?" Sarah took pictures of all her pokemon for her desktop image, and one of Vulpix, Flareon, &Arcanine for a screensaver that says Be a pokemon master! When Sarah was done surfing the Pokenet, getting an e-mail address, & mailing her mom & Dr. pokeyman, she recalled her pokemon, packed her laptop, and started to walk through the woods to yet another town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next town was very far away, So Sarah met tons of trainers on the way, battled, and won everyone of them. By the time she had almost reached the next town (Sunnyside) her pokemon were all in level 25. Sarah hummed a tune as they strolled along a path, she and Vulpix. Finally, it began to get dark, and Sarah found a good campsite. She stopped and sighed.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Aithril: TA-DAAAAAAA!  
  
Now the fun part (if you haven't already gotten here)! Welcome to my basement! I have crammed three mega couches down here, not to mention a lot of blankets for the floor. ^_^  
  
Tonight, as special guests, we have..... KITA!  
  
Kita: (growls)  
  
Aithril: Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: (doesn't care)  
  
Kita: ^_^  
  
Aithril: Yugi!  
  
Yugi: (waves cheerfully)   
  
Aithril: Yami! (gets starry-eyed) HI!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ^_^ Hi!  
  
Aithril: ^_^  
  
..........  
  
Aithril: Oh yes.... Joey!  
  
Joey: (currently licking an empty popcorn bowl)  
  
Aithril: --__-- Serenity!  
  
Serenity: Hello!  
  
Aithril: Hi! And Tristan!  
  
Tristan: Hi! (hair pokes someone in the eye)   
  
Voice: OW! What in the nine hells?!?  
  
Aithril: ^_^;; Tea!  
  
Tea: (spins around enthusiastically)  
  
Kita: STOP THAT!   
  
Tea: O_O  
  
Aithril: (oblivious to it all) Bakura!  
  
Bakura: (flips her off)  
  
Aithril: Huh?  
  
Bakura: (ignores)  
  
Aithril: (shrugs) Ok..... Ryou-chan! ^_^  
  
Ryou: Good evening, chaps!  
  
Most everyone: (glares at him for being cheery)  
  
Aithril: ^_^ And Mai  
  
Mai: (casually looks up)  
  
Aithril: Marik!  
  
Marik: (is polishing the Millenium Rod)  
  
Aithril: Yami Marik!  
  
Yami Marik: (is asleep)  
  
Aithril: (pokes) HI!  
  
Yami Marik: Shut the f*ck up.... (murmurs and falls back asleep)  
  
Aithril: -_-...... And that's it for the Yugioh! Cast. Also here tonight is Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: (still rubbing his eye and sulking) I want to go back down the well! (is bonked) OW! What was that for?!?  
  
Kagome: Being a baby. Shut up!   
  
Aithril: And that's Kagome! ^_^ And one of my favorite... erm... people..... SHIPPO!  
  
Shippo: (snores)   
  
Aithril: Aw.... so kawaii.... ^_^  
  
Everyone: -_-;;  
  
Aithril: Anyway... next is Sango.  
  
Sango: (waves absentmindedly)  
  
Aithril: (waves back)  
  
Sango: AGH! (slaps someone)  
  
Aithril: (sweatdrops) And there's Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Hi ladies! (is whapped by all 7 present) X_X  
  
Aithril: And of course..... one more... just for Kita...  
  
Kita: (actually bounces)   
  
Aithril: o_o Disturbing. Ahem, Sesshomaru!  
  
Kita: ^_^  
  
Sesshomaru: (standing stiffly)   
  
Aithril: You can sit you know!  
  
Sesshomaru: (glares at her)   
  
Aithril: Or..... not.... (gulps) That's everyone here for tonight at my Merry Christmas Sleepover! ^_^ Where we get to 'watch' my story. Well, you read it, we watch it. Kind of. Actually, I'm writing about it to, so we're not watching it either. In fact, we're both reading it, I'm just pretending to be wat-  
  
Kaiba: Ahem.  
  
Aithril: Right! The story! Gotcha! Let's start, shall we?  
  
(Lights dim with everyone settling into places picked out earlier.... actually, fought over. *_* in the end.... well, let's just say the ------ or |||||||| are couches and the :::::: are the sleeping bags on the floor and the @ is the tv. The room kind of looks like this:   
  
-----------------------------   
  
| : : : : : |  
  
| : : : : : |  
  
| : : : : : |  
  
| : : : : : |  
  
| : : : : : |  
  
@@@  
  
See? Wow. I really, really need a life. Actually, I might have one. It's just not present at the moment. ^_^;; Anyways... my jumbo couches hold 5 people, right? So that's 15 right there.... and on the floor are five dotted lines, correct? They stand for five sleeping bags- another 5 people. And that makes 20! ^_^ And how many people are in my basement? (waits) (hears silence) (does anime fall) 20!!!!!!!!!  
  
............  
  
Anyways....  
  
On the left couch from the bottom up: Ryou, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo  
  
On the top couch from left to right: Sesshomaru, Kita, Kaiba, Serenity, Mai  
  
On the right couch from the bottom up: Aithril, Yami, Yugi, Tristan, Joey  
  
In the sleeping bags from left to right: Miroku, Yami Marik, Marik, Bakura, Tea  
  
It was quite a seating arrangement, let me tell you. Inuyasha wanted to sit next to Kagome, in case Sesshomaru tried to take the shikon jewel fragment, and away from Tristan because of his pointy hair and the dizziness he feels if he gets a whiff of Tristan's hair gel. -_-;;   
  
Shippo wanted to sit next to Kagome and somewhat near to Bakura... and because he's sooooooooo adorable, I let him! ^_^ I tried for the Bakura thing... he's closer than not I guess. Poor Bakura- Shippo's at that copying-my-latest-role-model-age.  
  
Sango wanted to be away from Miroku- and she half got her wish. He's not on the couch with her because I managed to convince him to take a sleeping bag at her feet instead. *_* Let's just hope she's not wearing a skirt.....   
  
Kita wanted to sit next to Kaiba and Sesshomaru, so, um, well, you just don't say no to her. Especially if you share a mind link and a house with her. o_o And Serenity wanted to sit near Kaiba.... it is SO obvious she has a thing for him. ^_^ Mai wanted to sit near Joey and Serenity.... Ra knows why Joey.... I'm going to go make more popcorn for the 5th time already and the show hasn't even started!   
  
Anyway, she got her wish, Joey's just on a separate couch. Next to Joey is Tristan because Joey doesn't mind Tristan's overly large and obnoxiously pointy hair. Plus, they're friends, I guess. -_- That's why Yugi's next to them, too, and I think his own adorable hair protects him from Tristan's. ^_^ Of course, next to Yugi is Yami, who wanted to protect his aibou and be near me.   
  
^_^  
  
Audience: .............  
  
Wha??????????!!!!! This is my fantasy! And besides, YGO isn't real, it's a cartoon, so who the heck cares who likes who? HAHHAHAHAHAHHA! Of course, Yami is mine. (glares) Stay away from him. Plus, this isn't about me and him. He's just so happening to sit next to me. ^_^  
  
Moving on..... down in the sleeping bags nearest to my feet and Yami's (because he wanted to feel like he was ruling over someone, he said) is Tea. I guess no one wanted to bunk with friendship girl. I mean, the girl's ok, and very happy, but incredibly ditsy, ya know? She might have great potential if she uses the brain that's inside her head. Unfortunately for her, she got stuck next to Bakura.   
  
Do they like each other?  
  
Well.... Bakura stole Inuyasha's words when he said, "You make me retch......"  
  
Next to Bakura is Marik. They don't mind that of course; they get unsupervised time to conspire and so on.  
  
-_- What could be a better Christmas present?  
  
Marik was the only one out of the YGO cast who didn't start spasming when Yami Marik sat near him, so that's that, and Miroku has no idea of the guy's reputation. They're so damned right when they say ignorance is bliss.  
  
That leaves.... Ryou-chan. I just could NOT fit him in anywhere... (sighs) But he's next to Sango and she's a nice person. Not to mention since he's a guy, he's safe from Miroku.  
  
Is this information crucial to the plot at all?  
  
No.  
  
Does this story even have a plot?  
  
NO!  
  
Is it fun to write?  
  
Oh yeah!  
  
Inspiring and relaxing for the authoress who is currently chained to a prodigious pyramid composed of Writer's Block?  
  
^_^ I think you see my point now.  
  
Right. Ten pages ago, we were starting to sit down to the movie. In order to grant myself some more time, let's say I returned with the popcorn now. I sit down in my spot next to Yami.... who is hot.)  
  
('Critics' comments with be in **NAME: BLABLABLABLA.**) ta da! ENJOY!!! ^_^)  
  
Oh- (I mean, Oh, I almost forgot that if you see (pauses) and (unpauses) That means the character is pausing and unpausing the 'tape' or the story you're reading right now in that case.... also, by luck of the draw, the clicker for pausing/unpausing started with Bakura)  
  
Late is Better Than Nevar  
  
Sarah, who was getting in her PJs to go to bed, yawned slowly. Her mother came in and said, "Go to bed, Sarah, You're going to have a busey day tomorrow."  
  
**Bakura: (pauses) Wait, wait, wait!  
  
Shippo: Wait, wait, wait!  
  
Aithril: (heaves a sigh) Those were only the first two SENTENCES! WHAT?!?  
  
Bakura: What the hell is busey?  
  
Shippo: Yeah, what?  
  
Bakura: Shut it, squirrel.  
  
Shippo: You're one to talk, you stupid fluff head  
  
Kita: (twitches)  
  
Bakura: Fluff head? Who the f-  
  
Aithril: (interupts) I meant BUSY! BUSY! So I spelled it wrong! Get it over it! It's Christmas. FORGIVE!  
  
Everyone: (is so confused by this that there is silence)   
  
Aithril: Thank you. (levitates clicker to her hand and unpauses)**  
  
"That's right," Sarah said, her bright blue eyes sparkling. "I can hardly wait until my birthday party." (Sarah was going to turn 10 tomorrow. In the pokemon world, turning ten was a special event. When you turned ten, you could get your pokemon trainer license and go out into the world by yourself.)  
  
**Kaiba: (snatches clicker and pauses) How realistic is this story anyway? 10 year olds can't be responsible for furry little rodents and travel around the world!  
  
Mai: What are pokemon anyway?  
  
Kaiba: The ridiculous creatures in this show.  
  
Kagome: They were a craze a while back, didn't ya see?   
  
Tristan: (mutters) She must have been filing her nails....  
  
Mai: I was.... just as you were gelling up your hair for the hundredth time!  
  
Joey: (who has once again finished the popcorn) Didn't it have that mouse that sounded like a sneeze?  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Joey: The one.... oh, it's ended in 'ka-chu!' or something.  
  
Ryou: Oh, Pikachu!  
  
Mai: (gives him a strange look)  
  
Ryou: (hastily) Right... little yellow mouse thing.... mm-hm...  
  
Aithril: (rolls eyes) In this story, I promise you will never hear the word 'Pikachu' ok?  
  
Mai: Thank god....  
  
Marik: It's Ra, actually.  
  
Mai: What?  
  
Marik: (getting annoyed) Say 'Thank Ra'  
  
Kaiba: There was a point to this conversation...... why do I bother? (unpauses)**  
  
All night, Sarah dreamed about pokemon and which one to chose. Bulbasaur, she thought woozily, looks too silly. And Squirtle wasn't much of a fighter. I guess I'll have Charmander, the fire pokemon, Sarah decided.  
  
Sarah was up and ready at 5:00 AM. She got on her shoes and a sweater and ran out the door to Dr. Pokeyman.   
  
**Mai: (grabs clicker and pauses) WTF?!? Where's her avacado mask? Her cucumber slices? Her nail polish? Her hairbrush? What about her TOOTHBRUSH? And why is she doing this at 5 AM?   
  
Sango: (blankly) Avacado mask?  
  
Mai: (stares like she's from Mars)  
  
Miroku: Wait! I wanted to pause it, but Sango shifted position and I could see up her skirt.  
  
SMACK  
  
Miroku: (shakes it off) My question was.... why does she dream about pokemon? Why not men? (thinks) Or at least boys? Males in general?  
  
SMACK  
  
Miroku: What?! (cringes seeing palms coming from every direction, cardinal and otherwise) _ (takes clicker and unpauses)**  
  
Dr. Pokeyman was the pokemon expert of Marsh Town, where Sarah lived. Sarah was jollted from her thoughts when a sneering voice called out, "So, Sarah, are ya ready?"  
  
**Y. Marik: (swipes the clicker)(pauses) Dr. Pokeyman?!? The expert of pokemon?!? HAHAHHAHAHA!  
  
Aithril: -_-  
  
Marik: O_O  
  
Miroku: (realizes how insane Y.M. is and starts edging away)  
  
Yugi: (calls out) You spelled jolted wrong. It's j-o-l-t-e-d, not j-o-l-l-t-e-d.  
  
Aithril: *_*  
  
Tristan: And why's the town called Marsh Town? Couldn't you think up something more original?  
  
Aithril: --__-- Everyone's a critic. (summons clicker and unpauses)**  
  
Sarah groaned inwardly as the girl stepped out the door of an apartment building. Why, of all days, could Christine have shown up?, she thought.  
  
Christine was a girl of divorced parents. She lived in an apartment with her mother and was always teasing Sarah that fire pokemon (Sarah's favorite) were stupid while (Christine's favorite) grass pokemon were the strongest.  
  
**Serenity: (gets Tea to steal the clicker for her) (pauses) Wow, no bias here! Christine's favorite are strongest? What a coincidinc.  
  
Kaiba: (eager to win Serenity over) See? Even at the age of 10, kids know that whoever grows up one parent in an apartment will be screwed for life!  
  
Serenity: What?!? That's not true, it's just a stereotype.  
  
Joey: Yeah, I grew up like that and look how I turned out! (holds out his arms proudly)  
  
Kaiba: I see 2 floppy ears, fur, and 4 paws, mutt.  
  
Serenity: I'm that mutt's sister and I was in the same situation.  
  
Kaiba: In that case,. I take it all back.  
  
Joey: Wha???? You can't-I-you're not-but-  
  
Serenity: -_- (unpauses)**  
  
"Of course I'm ready," Sarah answered coldly. She started to walk on down the street but Christine blocked her way.  
  
"I'm not done talking yet," she smirked, smiling evilly. "In fact, I don't think you're telling me the truth. /You/ would never be ready to get a pokemon in a milllion years!" Stepping towards Sarah, she added "I'll slow you down so that you'll never be able to get /my/ bulbasaur."  
  
**Serenity: (look for clicker, which is not in her hand) o_o? It was here a second ago.... @_@  
  
Sesshomaru: (casually spins clicker on one finger and pauses) You spelled the title wrong.  
  
Aithril: What?  
  
Sesshomaru: (repeats) You spelled the title wrong.  
  
Aithril: Nevar. hahahahahhahahha  
  
Sesshomaru: Yes, actually, you did.  
  
Aithril: I know, I just said nevar.  
  
Sesshomaru: (blinks, simply too magnificant to understand)  
  
Kita: ^_^  
  
Aithril: -_- (summons clicker and is about to unpause)  
  
Yami: May I borrow that?  
  
Aithril: (stop) Of course you may! ^_^ (hands it to him)   
  
Everyone: (rolls eyes)  
  
Yami: If fire pokemon are Sarah's favorite, then why does this Christine character think she's going to take Bulbasaur?  
  
Bakura: What's a Bulbasaur?  
  
Yami: A grass-type, obviously.  
  
Bakura: And how do you suppose it's not a fire-type, hmm, pharaoh?!?  
  
Yami: -_- The name. Bulb. Asaur.  
  
Bakura: What the hell is 'asaur' supposed to mean?!?  
  
Everyone: (anime fall)  
  
Bakura: I'd think it means fire, at the least- a burn is a sore!  
  
Marik: He meant the 'bulb' part, baka! Like a plant bulb?!?  
  
Bakura: Silence, you sun-deprived tombkeeper!  
  
Marik: . Ouch.  
  
Y. Marik: I put an end to that, actually.  
  
Marik: --__--  
  
Yami: (taps Aithril) So why?  
  
Aithril: What? Oh, I have no idea.  
  
Yami: (face fault)   
  
Aithril: So there's a plot hole or two for inner motives, so what? (gently takes back clicker from him ^_^ and unpauses)**  
  
*************************  
  
Sarah opened her eyes and found herself tied up. What?, she scremed silently. Then she calmed herself and remembered. After punching her, Christine had dragged her to a tree in the woods and tied Sarah to it. For a moment, Sarah paniked, but then suddenly smiled. Her grandmother's pen knife was in her pocket. She reached in and sighed with relief. Christine had not taken it. Quickly, Sarah sawed through the rops, and, in less than a minute, later was knocking on Dr. Pokeyman's door. He opened it and looked at her. "Hello?"  
  
**Yugi: (sneaks clicker away and pauses) You spelled 'screamed' and 'panicked' wrong.  
  
Aithril: Well, aren't you just Mr. Spell-Check-On-Legs!  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
Yami: You know.... if you don't want to watch this anymore....  
  
Bakura: What the hell was her grandmother doing with a pen knife? (takes out his own and begins petting it)  
  
Mai: (sniffs) She probably didn't know the first thing about beauty care either...... oh God! I can't stand it.  
  
Marik: SAY RA!  
  
Mai: (glares)  
  
Yami: Aithril, how about we continue on with your movie/story?  
  
Aithril: Okies! ^_^  
  
Shippo: OOH! There is love in the air!  
  
Serenity: Someone wants to get married!  
  
Aithril: Actually, in the words of my good friend Froz Flame, I'd rather be his sl.... never mind.  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
Aithril: ^_^  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Shippo: @_@  
  
Kaiba: Well.... in the words of the brilliant writer Tasha 3...... that was unexpected.  
  
Yami Marik: And unwanted! (backhands Yugi and retrieves clicker) Let's get on with this! (unpauses)**  
  
"Hi, I'm Sarah. I'd like a pokemon to start with." She twirled a lock of hair around her finger nervously.   
  
"I'm sorry, I don't have any starting pokemon left," Dr. Pokeyman said helplessly. "I only have one left and it's not trained."  
  
"Oh, please, Dr. Pokeyman, I'll take any pokemon whether it's tamed or not," Sarah begged.  
  
"Well...................................................... Okay, I'll have you meet it. Come in." Dr. pokeyman leed her over to a machine and pressed a button. A pokeball appeared and Dr. pokeyman pushed a button the front and it popped open. With a flash of bright light, a pokemon appeared and blinked it's eyes slowly.  
  
"It's name is Vulpix. It's a rarre fire pokemon that is very hard to train. But this one seems to be the exception. It's gentle and isn't grumpy and is very friendly," The Dr. Pokeyman concluded. Vulpix looked up at Sarah curiously.  
  
**Inuyasha: (nips Y. Marik's hand for the clipper "OW!" and pauses) What the hell is that?  
  
Kagome: I think it's some kind of fox.  
  
Shippo: It's a she. And she's hot! ^_^  
  
Aithril: ^_^  
  
Yugi: You spelled 'lead' wrong! And forgot to capitalize Dr. Pokeyman's name twice. Plus rare isn't spelled r-a-r-r-e. How could-  
  
Bakura: (whacks him over the head)  
  
Yugi: X_x  
  
Aithril: Bakura!  
  
Yugi: (now deeply asleep)  
  
Ryou: (head is nodding)  
  
Inuyasha: It looks like a demon! Does it have a jewel shard?  
  
Rest of Inu Cast: -_-  
  
Sesshomaru: (highly annoyed) Sit, dog.  
  
Kagome: (sighs) No, Inuyasha, it doesn't have any jewel shards.... now SIT!  
  
WHAM!  
  
Inuyasha: AGH! (is face-first down in the cushions)  
  
Kagome: (takes remote)  
  
Sesshomaru: (sits back snickering)  
  
Tea: Dear god.....  
  
Marik: RA! RA FOR RA'S SAKE!  
  
Miroku: (looks up) Sake? Where?  
  
Tea: (snags remote from Inuyasha) SHUP UP! I think it's getting a good part!  
  
Bakura: A friendship part you mean....  
  
Tea: (glares) Yes, a GOOD part. (unpauses)**  
  
"Vulpix!!!" it said curiously. Vulpix hopped down from the table and nuzzled Sarah lovingly.  
  
**Aithril: (raises remote from Tea and catches one-handedly, pausing) ^_^ AW! So kawaii!  
  
Sango: Why is she nuzzling Sarah already? She hardly even knows her.  
  
Shippo: (snoring)  
  
Tristan: Who cares?  
  
Aithril: (shrugs) (unpauses)**  
  
"Vulpix is saying hello." Dr. Pokeyman explained. Sarah wondered how Vulpix would communicate when Dr. pokeyman wasn't there to translate. Dr. pokeyman seemed to read her thoughts.  
  
**Yugi: (uses the Millenium Puzzle to seize the remote)(pauses) Why?!? Do you have something against capitalizing proper nouns? Huh? HUH?!?  
  
Aithril: *_* Not that .... I'm aware of.  
  
Yugi: Why aren't you capitalizing?  
  
Aithril: T_T  
  
Yami: (unpauses)**  
  
"You'll be able to understand Vulpix after about a week," he reassurred.  
  
"Can I pet her?" Sarah inquired. "Her fur looks so soft and shiny."  
  
"Vulpix!," Vulpix said, looking pround.  
  
"You'll have to ask Vulpix." Dr. Pokeyman told her.  
  
"Vul! Vulpix," Vulpix said, offering her back to Sarah. Vulpix sighed with pleasure as Sarah stroked her coat of fur.  
  
"Would you like to have me as your trainer?" Sarah asked Vulpix.  
  
"Vul! Vulpix pix!" the pokemon replied, nodding it's head. Even Sarah could tell this meant "yes."  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad!" Sarah cried, all nervous-ness melting away. "Come, get in your pokeball."  
  
"Vul......" Vulpix whimpered.  
  
"Oh, you don't like too? OKay, you can walk with me. Hey, wait! I understand you! This is sooner than you expected, dr. Pokeyman!!!!!!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
**Yami: (pauses) It's amazing how that happened.  
  
Yugi: (snoring)  
  
Ryou: (fast asleep)  
  
Shippo: (curled up in a small ball)  
  
Bakura: And convenient.  
  
Aithril: Yes, so it seems.  
  
Yugi: (muttering in his sleep) Capitalization... need....  
  
Yami: -_- Dear Ra....  
  
Marik: (starry-eyed) Yes! RA!  
  
Bakura: Who the hell cares?  
  
Marik: 0_0! But Ra!  
  
Bakura: (shrugs) What has he ever done for me?  
  
Marik: (sweatdrop) Well... he hasn't sent you to hell yet.  
  
Bakura: Only because I'm not letting him.  
  
Marik: Sure.  
  
Bakura: (narrows eyes) Exactly.  
  
Marik: (sniggering)  
  
Bakura: Would you like to do that to my face?  
  
Marik: (cracks up) HAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bakura: -_-;; I suggest you shut your trap before I shove this remote so far up your ass that-  
  
Yami: (looks at his hands blankly) The remote...  
  
Bakura: (has it curled tightly in a fist) Uh..... (unpauses)**  
  
"It is! This is the fastest communication ever recorded. I need to write this down back in my lab! Run along, Sarah!" Dr. Pokeyman said excitedley. He rushed away, leaving Sarah and Vulpix.  
  
"Let's go, Vulpix!" Sarah sqeaked, her face shining with excitement. "We're off on our pokemon journey!"  
  
"Vulpix!" the red fiey pokemon replied. "Vul. Vulpix Vuuulpix. Vul. Vulpix. Pix. Vulp Vul Pix Vul." Carefully, Vulpix explained it's attacks to Sarah.  
  
"Okay," Sarah said thoughtfully. "Your attacks are Confuse Ray and Ember. Am I correct?"   
  
**Marik: (steals remote from Bakura) Confuse Ray?   
  
Kaiba: An attack, I presume.  
  
Marik: Well, I wouldn't have thought of that. -_-;; She only said, "Your attacks are...." What does it do?  
  
Aithril: Um... confuses?  
  
Marik: What?   
  
Aithril: (patiently) The attack 'Confuse Ray' confuses! ^_^  
  
Marik: @_@  
  
Aithril: See? It worked!   
  
Kita: What does Vul. Vulpix Vuuulpix. Vul. Vulpix. Pix. Vulp Vul Pix Vul mean?  
  
Serenity: I have no idea.  
  
Miroku: It's the language of love. (clasps Kita's hands) It means, Would you bear my chil-  
  
WHACK!  
  
Miroku: X_x  
  
Sango: ^_^  
  
Kita: ^_^   
  
Kaiba: Stupid monk has a hard head.... (rubbing his hand) ...... ^_^ (snatches clicker and unpauses)  
  
The pokemon nodded it's head. "Vulpix!" it cried meaning "Let's go!" Sarah and Vulpix walked out of Dr. Pokeyman's house and started their journey of by walking in Meddiacin Forest. Whistling a tune, Sarah made her way with Vulpix through the forest. Then Sarah heard a noise.  
  
"Growlithe!" the voice cried and another voice, human this time, replied.   
  
"Growlithe, your such a puny and patheticdly weak pokemon. I'll leave you here." a male trainer spat disgutedly.  
  
"Growwww-" the pokemon howled sadly as the trainer stomped away. Sarah, with Vulpix at her heels, stepped into the clearing. The Growlithe looked up and barked excitedly.  
  
"Grow!lithe Grow Growlithe Grooww!" it talked quickly to Vulpix.  
  
"Vul. Vulpix." the beautiful pokemon said heisitantly. It turned to Sarah with soft blue eyes and Sarah sighed.  
  
"I know. You want to take Growlithe with us.... Okay. We can because Growlithe was being mistreated-" Sarah concluded.  
  
**Bakura: (wrenches clicker out of Kaiba's hands and pauses) Why the f*ck is she such a bloody do-gooder? Huh? Oh! WELL- because Growlithe was being mistreated, we can take him with us! (throws a knife at the tv)  
  
Aithril: (neatly stops it with a cushion) Now, now, Bakura, breaking my TV will do nothing to stop Sarah. ^_^  
  
Bakura: (retrieves knife) But will it stop you?  
  
Aithril: ((O))__((O))  
  
Yami Marik: Hell yeah! (yells enthusiastically)  
  
Aithril: X____x (faints into Miroku's waiting arms)  
  
Miroku: ^_^ Why, hello! What have we here? I do believe it is a young maiden who appears unconcious. Perhaps I should breathe some life back into h- (feels a knife at his throat)  
  
Kita: Should you?  
  
Miroku: (ventures) Yes?   
  
Knife: (cuts a line of red in his neck)   
  
Miroku: 0))__((0 No! No, of course not! That would be indecent!  
  
Kita: Damn right it would.  
  
Aithril: (asleep on a couch)  
  
Bakura: (bored now) (unpauses)**  
  
Vulpix and Growlithe talked together for a while until Sarah suddenly stopped.  
  
"What's that? It look like a chest." In the chest were four fire stones, 2 water stones, a thunder stone, and a moonstone." Wow, and it doesn't even have a name on it. This is our chest for keeps now." Sarah exclaimed. "What luck."  
  
**Kaiba: (steals clicker, pauses, and throws a small tantrum) Gee! HOW CONVENIENT! HOW LUCKY! HOW FRICKIN' FORTUNATE CAN THESE PEOPLE GET?! Their frickin' enemies tie them to a tree! Mine trap me in my own virtual world and try to beat the shit out of me with a f*cking PHANTOM!!!!  
  
Serenity: 0_0  
  
Mai: 0_0  
  
Couch: 0_0  
  
Kita: ^_^  
  
Sesshomaru: -_- (mutters) At least yours didn't chop of your right arm.  
  
Kagome: Someone's holding a grudge.  
  
Inuyasha: Who?  
  
Kagome: --__-- Never mind. (picks up clicker from where Kaiba dropped it and unpauses)**  
  
"Vul Vulpix pix!" Vulpix exclaimed joyfully.  
  
After storing these in her pack, she continued on her way with Vulpix and Growlithe following. "Oh," she said suddenly. "What are your atacks Growlithe?"  
  
"Grow! Grow gr-Owlithe!"  
  
"Okay, so, your attacks are flare and takedown, right?"  
  
"Growlithe," barked Growlithe, thrilled that Sarah could understand it. Suddenly a farmilliar voice boomed into the clearing they had just entered. Christine!!!!!!!!!! Here we go again! Sarah thought, groping wildly for G & V  
  
**Trsitan: (has begged for clicker and recieved it ^_^) (pauses) What's G & V?  
  
Everyone: --__--  
  
Tristan: Seriously!  
  
Everyone: (ignores)   
  
Tristan: What is it?  
  
Yami Marik: (suddenly) Grape and Vine.  
  
Bakura: (joining in) Good and Vile  
  
Marik: (catching on) Ginger and Vinegar  
  
Kaiba: Gerbil and Vulture  
  
Yami: Grass and Volcano  
  
Marik: Green and Violet  
  
Yami Marik: Goon and Violent  
  
Bakura: (about to say one) (cracks up instead) Hahahhaha! Goon and Violent! hahahahha, that's the best yet! Hhahahaha (rolls around, kicking his legs)  
  
Yami Marik: (looks immensely pleased with himself)  
  
Tristan: So.... what's G & V  
  
Everyone: (wrestles him for the clicker)  
  
Yami: (emerges victorious) (unpauses)**  
  
"Hey, Sarah. I have a pokemon! Oh darn! Being tied up didn't stop you from getting /two/ pokemon! Are you ready to battle?"  
  
"I'm more than ready." Sarah answered testily.  
  
"Alright but when, not if, you lose, I get to beat you up again." Christine grinned. Then she suddenly shouted, "Go, bellsprout!" She threw a pokeball, and out came a flower related grass pokemon.  
  
"Bellsprout" it squealed. Sarah grinned. This would be easier than she thought. Grass was weak against Fire pokemon like Vulpix or Growlithe.   
  
"Go Growlithe." she cried. "I choose you!"  
  
"Growlithe!" it shouted it's battlecry and Sarah smiled joyfully.  
  
"Growlithe! Take Down attack now." she shouted.  
  
"Grow!" with a powerful burst he sprinted forwards and slammed Bellsprout into a tree. Bellsprout stood paralyzed for a minute and this gave Sarah enough time to think of another attack.  
  
"Growlithe! Flare AttackW!" she yelled excitedly. The pokemon at once opened his mouth and shoot out a short burst of flame towards the Bellsprout.  
  
"Bellsprout!" it yelped and fainted. It was outta this match.  
  
"Arrgh! Return Bellsprout! Go, Bulbasaur!" Christine glowered at Sarah. "You'll pay for this." Then: "Bulbasaur, Leech Seed." Growlithe tried to duck the attack, but a vine covered it and the pokemon fainted.  
  
"Ohh! Return Growlithe." She used one of her spare pokeballs to call him back and then thought of her beloved Vulpix.  
  
"Vulpix! I choose you! Ember attack now!  
  
"Vul!" it cried and shot a quick, but powerful blast of flames toward the bulbasaur. It cried out, but evidently wasn't as strong as the Bellsprout and fainted.  
  
"Oh NO!" Christine screamed. "I'll get you now, you brat!"  
  
"Ahhhhhh-" Sarah started to yell, but before Christine could move another step, Vulpix attacked her and Growlithe escaped from it's pokeball, refreshed, to join Vulpix. They both used the same attack, but it wasn't one that Sarah knew they had.  
  
"Vulllllll-" Vulpix shouted as it gathered air to use the attack and Growlithe did the same. Then, together, they released two very long blasts of fire that kept Christine running, this time AWAY from Sarah. The two pokemon stood there panting for a second before jumping into Sarah's outstretched arms.  
  
"You guys were wonderful," she said, smiling through tears. "Let's keep going. I want to take you two to the pokemon center. Growlithe, especially." Indeed, the puppy pokemon was breathing very heavily. The threesome continued down the path in silence until Vulpix suddenly shrieked and dived off the path.  
  
**Yami: (who is very tired by now -__-) AHAHAHAHAHAHA! THREESOME! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Aithril: (blissfully dreaming)  
  
Yugi: (curled up, eyes closed)  
  
Tristan: (gravely injured from the fight over the clicker) X_X  
  
Joey: (snoring)  
  
Mai: (filing her nails) Who cares?  
  
Serenity: (nodding off)  
  
Kaiba: (working at his laptop) Yeah, could you keep it down?  
  
Kita: (sleeping near Sesshomaru) ^_^ (cuddling with a dagger)  
  
Sesshomaru: -_- 'Why me?'  
  
Shippo: (snoring in Kagome's lap)  
  
Kagome: (asleep in Inuyasha's lap)  
  
Inuyasha: ^_^..... huh? What's so funny?  
  
Sango: (dozing)  
  
Ryou: (out like a light)  
  
Tea: Ew. -_-;; Sicko.  
  
Bakura: (deep in conversation with Marik)  
  
Marik: (is conspiring) ^_^  
  
Yami Marik: (slicing pieces of carpet into confetti)  
  
Miroku: (still knocked out)   
  
Yami: (yawns) (unpauses)**  
  
"Vulpix, where are you going?" Sarah cried. She dodged off the path following Vulpix through the underbrush.  
  
"Wee! Eevee!" a voice squeaked. Sarah stopped. Wow another pokemon, she thought. I'm so lucky. Sarah started to stumble forward again until she heard a /different/ voice, but saying the same thing.  
  
"Eevee! Wee wee eve!" the voice said in a lower tone than the first.  
  
"Wow!" Sarah murmered as she burst into the clearing. Spread out before heer were 4 baby eevee's and a big eevee that must have been the parent. The mother was mad that it's nest had been discovered.  
  
"Wee....." it snarled at Vulpix. Vulpix looked at Sarah and quickly explained it's new attack to her. The new attack, which had been gained while defeating Christine, was called flamethrower.  
  
"Okay Vulpix! Time to attack!" Sarah called calmly." Flame thrower!" Vulpix easily overpowered the eevee until it was in a pokeball, becoming Sarah's newest pokemon. The baby eevees required no attacks at all- just baby balls, a new kind of "ball" that was specific to catching young pokemon.  
  
"Al/right/!" She shouted! Now I have 7 pokemon. She stored one of the baby balls that contained a baby eevee in her bag and had only walked a few steps when a thought occured: she coudl evolve the eevees with the chest of evolution stone!  
  
"Come on, Vulpix!" Sarah cried, sitting down.   
  
"Let's start evolving!"  
  
4 f stones 2 w stones  
  
1 th. stone 1 moonstone  
  
Sarah removed the black chest rom her backpack and unpacked it. She spread the colorful stones out in front of her and tryed to think. Hmmmm, she thought. Who could I evolve? I could evolve any of my pokemon. Vulpix wouldn't want to evolve, Sarah knew, and Growlithe wouldn't either. The baby eevees were too young to evolve just yet, but what about the mother?  
  
"I know what would be perfect!" she cried, startling Vulpix & Growlithe. "A JOLTEON! Go Eevee!" The pokemon came out & licked Sarah affectionately.  
  
**Kaiba: (pauses) Wait a minute! That eevee fought like hell three minutes ago!  
  
Tea: (yawns) So? Now they're friends. Friends care for and support each other in times of need.  
  
Yami Marik: So do lovers.  
  
Marik: -_-**  
  
Sarah took out the thunderstone and touched it lightly to eevee's forehead.  
  
"Vulllll...." Vulpix whispered softly as eevee began to glow with a yellow light. Growlithe whimpered, amazed, as eevee's shape began to change and suddenly, there was Jolteon!  
  
"Yay!" Sarah exclaimed. "You're perfect."   
  
"Jolteon!" It cried and nuzzled her. Sarah called Jolteon back and on second thought, returned Growlithe to it's pokeball. Then she put the stones back in her chest, closed the backpack, and Vulpix & Sarah continued along the path. Soon they came to a pokecenter and Sarah stopped in and dropped her pokemon off to be healed.  
  
"Your pokemon will be just fine," the nurse said, smiling, as a Wigglytuff in a uniform stating Greenfield Town pokecenter wheeled Vulpix and the other pokemon into a room.  
  
"Thank you," Sarah replied. She decided to take a walk around the town. First, Sarah stopped in the pokemart. There, she bought: pokemon food, potions, antidote, and a hyper potion. Next, she went to a diner and bought herself a hamburger and fries. Sarah finished eating and went to pick up her pokemon. Vulpix, Growlithe, and the other pokemon were sleeping inside their pokeballs, so Sarah browsed around through the stones. That's when she caught sight of the sign: Kiki's Gym Grass Pokemon- Trainer battles accepted. Championship Cup in two weeks.  
  
"Championship Cup? Wow! In a week my baby eevees will be grown up! This is Our big chance to get a badge!" Sarah mused. She let Vulpix out of it's pokeball and, when it woke up, asked Vulpix if it thought they were up to the challenge.  
  
"Vulpix, Vul- Vul!" Vulpix shouted enthusiasticaly meaning 'yes,' they should.  
  
"Let's start training! Sarah stated decidedly.  
  
*************  
  
And they trained very hard indeed. Soon the baby eevees were all grown up and Sarah wanted to evolve them- but she didn't know what else to evolve them into. Then, one day, a package came for her in the mail. It was from Dr. pokeyman! "Wow!" she breathed as she tore the paper off. "A pokedex!" A pokedex was a machine that told you all about pokemon. Sarah took out the four eevees and pointed the machine at them.  
  
"An intersting pokemon, eevee can evolve into three different pokemon," the machine explained in a mechanical voice. "Eevee can evolve into Jolteon, Flareon, or Vaporeon." On the screen, it showed pictures of the trio and the stones they would need to evolve.  
  
"Thanks pokedex" Sarah said. "Okay everyone go!" She let loose all her pokemon and they finally decided who to evolve into who. Growlithe decided to evolve. (pokedex said Growlithe would need a fire stone) The eevees chose two of the four to evolve. With a fire and water stone, the eevees were evolved into a Vaporeon and a Flareon. Growlithe was evolved with a fire stone into Arcanine, ("Arcanineee!") and Sarah continued training. Finally, Saturday, the day of the championship, rolled around. Sarah healed the pokemon she would be using (VUlpix, Arcanine, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, and eevee) and got in line to fill out an entry form.  
  
"Who am I going to battle first? Sarah asked one of the judges.   
  
"You will be battling first....." the judge replied slowly as he scanned his list. "Gary Welt."  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Sarah walked away to wait her turn to battle. She brought out Vulpix and gave a pep talk.  
  
"Alright. This is it." Sarah stated tensly, pacing back and forth in front of Vulpix. "Remember, we're more than good enough for this event. We're prepared, perfected, and I know /we/ /can/ /do/ /this/."  
  
"Vul-pix!" Vulpix cried determindly, saying 'Alright! Let's go for it!'  
  
"Sarah Biner! Enter the arena!" the announcer shouted.  
  
"Sorry, Vulpix. Return." Sarah called Vulpix back into it's pokeball and she ran into the arena. Facing her was the trainer, Gary.  
  
"You're going to lose, kid," he snarled. "Pokeball go!" Gary threw a pokeball into the center and out popped a pokemon. Sarah consulted her pokedex.  
  
"Beedrill. Evolved from Kakuna. Is related to a bee. The singers are highly poisonous." it said.  
  
"I'll have to be careful...." she muttered. "Flareon I choose you!" Sarah tossed the pokeball into the ring. Out came Flareon.   
  
"Flareon, Fire spin," Sarah called out just as Gary shouted "Beedrill, Poison Sting!" Flareon blocked the opponent's attack first before using Fire Spin.  
  
"Flarrrreeeooon!" it shouted as it let loose powerful flames that circled the Beedrill and toasted it! The Beedrill was almost gone! But so was Flareon! Sarah needed an attack that Flareon could launch quickly before Beedrill. Then she remembered.  
  
"Okay Flareon! Quick Attack!" Sarah yelled. "Hurry!" The fire pokemon suddenly leapt towards the Beedrill and gave it a quick, but strong headbutt. The Beedrill fainted.  
  
"Oh, no!" Gary shouted, glaring at Sarah. "Return Beedrill. Goooo Victrebell." Sarah asked her pokedex, but it didn't have any information on Victrebell. Sarah couldn't tell how dangerous the Victrebell was though, so she called Flareon back.  
  
"Return, Flareon. Pokeball, go!" Out popped Arcanine.  
  
"Arcanine!" it yelped.  
  
"Arcanine, Fireblast!" Sarah smiled. She loved this!   
  
"Arrrrrrr- caaninnne!" it shouted as Arcanine used it's most powerful attack. The Victrebell fainted. Sarah had won.  
  
"Arcanine! You were great! I'm so proud of you!" Sarah cried. "We did it we won!" She hugged Arcanine and the crowd went "Awwwww... look at them.... isn't that cute..... she's hot! ...... neat fire pokemon....."  
  
The announcer said "Next, Sarah will try to defeat.... Ricky Dodges!" A boy came out and waved confidently to the crowd. Sarah's heart skipped a beat. Ricky Dodges was famous for his pokemon skills! She would have to be lucky to defeat him!  
  
**Bakura: (summons clicker and pauses) I'm going to get more popcorn. (steals the bowl from a sleeping Joey) (leaves)  
  
Joey: That's my popcorn! (rolls over)  
  
Marik: -__- Well, I'm going to the bathroom. (leaves)  
  
Kaiba: Have fun. The rest of us are FRICKIN' STUCK DOWN HERE!  
  
(Silence)  
  
Kaiba: (sighs) (unpauses)**  
  
"Arcanine, return." She cried. Then Ricky grinned at her.  
  
"Get ready to lose." he sneered. Then he was all business. "Starmie, go!" Ricky smiled smugly. "Try and beat that, fire lady."  
  
"Okay, I will." She said to his surprise. "Go, Jolteon!" Jolteon appeared from the pokeball.  
  
"Jolteon...." it snarled at the Starmie.  
  
"Jolteon, Pin Missile." Sarah said. Jolteon hair turned to needles and it fired them at the Starmie. It looked stuned for a minute, but no major damage was done.   
  
"Hah!" Ricky cried. "Starmie, Watergun!"  
  
Suddenly, Sarah had an idea.  
  
"Jolteon, while Starmie's doing Water gun, use your Thudner!" Sarah screamed over the voices of the crowd.  
  
"Joooolteeeooon!" it screeched. Sarah's plan was working! The electricity of Jolteon's Thunder was traveling through Starmie's Watergun! It was even more powerful this way. Starmie fainted!  
  
"No!" Ricky howled. "That was my only pokemon!"  
  
"Yes!" Sarah realized. "We won! Only one more battle to go now! Good job Jolteon," Sarah added to the tired pokemon. "You did a great job and I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"Jolteee...." it yawned and re-entered it's pokeball.  
  
"Only one more trainer left....." Sarah muttered. She scanned the arena for the last pokemon trainer, but they never came. Then the announcer shouted:  
  
"David Rinkhod has not entered the arena and has therefore forfeited the match. Sarah Artwood has won the championship cup!" The crowd cheered and Sarah felt tears come to her eyes as realization dawned upon her. They had won the match! Before she knew it, Sarah was presented with a prize of $100,000 and the Flower badge. Then she was given another prize: a house! Complete with 10 rooms for just her pokemon, the house was huge, with a swimming pool, balcony, and all!  
  
**Kaiba: (has the clicker in his hand) (pauses) WAIT! She wins one measly tournament with two people and two weak pokemon and she gets a house, $100,000, a swimming pool, a balcony, etc.?!? WHAT THE F*CK IS UP WITH THAT?!?  
  
Everyone: (is fast asleep)  
  
Kaiba: Why am I always the one last awake at sleepovers? Why?**  
  
"Wow..." Sarah whispered as she left the stadium. "A real house...." But, Sarah realized, she couldn't just settle down with only 1 badge! She had to keep going. Neverless, Sarah spent the night at the house and partied until 9:00 pm with her pokemon. Then, at last everyone went to bed.  
  
*****************************************************   
  
The next morning when Sarah got up, she checked her inventory. She was carrying: 7 pokemon, a backpack w/ clothes, toothbrush, & hairbrush, $100,500.00, and the chest w/ 2 fire stones, 1 water stone & a moonstone. The first thing she did after this was repack her backpack and deposit everything but $50.00 in the National Pokemon bank. These banks were in every town, so Sarah could refill her purse in each town. Next, Sarah went to a resturant to buy an early lunch. There she fed Vulpix, Arcanine, Eevee, Jolteon, Vaporeon, & Flareon. While they were finishing their feast, Sarah went looking around, mostly in the store windows. In one window, there was furniture..... in the next was a pokemon beauty parlor. But what really interested Sarah was in the next window. An old lady was giving away a brand new laptop for free along with a digital camera! Sarah raced into the store, picked up the laptop and camera, and picked up her pokemon.  
  
"Look at this!" she exclaimed to all six pokemon. "Isn't it cool?" Sarah took pictures of all her pokemon for her desktop image, and one of Vulpix, Flareon, &Arcanine for a screensaver that says Be a pokemon master! When Sarah was done surfing the Pokenet, getting an e-mail address, & mailing her mom & Dr. pokeyman, she recalled her pokemon, packed her laptop, and started to walk through the woods to yet another town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next town was very far away, So Sarah met tons of trainers on the way, battled, and won everyone of them. By the time she had almost reached the next town (Sunnyside) her pokemon were all in level 25. Sarah hummed a tune as they strolled along a path, she and Vulpix. Finally, it began to get dark, and Sarah found a good campsite. She stopped and sighed-  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The movie abruptly ended with a loud musical clang which woke everyone up.  
  
Tea: What happened?  
  
Yugi: (sleepily) Is the movie over?  
  
Inuyasha: TETSAIGA! (clings to his sword)  
  
Sesshomaru: (wakes up to Kita's head in his lap) (rolls eyes)  
  
Kita: ^_^  
  
Serenity: Hey, are pokemon real?  
  
Yami Marik: (asleep still)  
  
Ryou: No.  
  
Joey: Yes.  
  
Tristan: No.   
  
Joey: (glares) Yes!  
  
Mai: No!  
  
Yami: YES!  
  
Yugi: No, of course not.  
  
Inuyasha: I agree with porcupine head over there.... they're just cartoons.  
  
Yugi: --__--  
  
Inuyasha:..... right?  
  
Basement doorbell: (rings)  
  
Aithril: (automatically) I'll get it. (opens door) He- what the hell?!?  
  
Everyone: (looks to see what's going on).... 0_0  
  
Ash Ketchum: Hey, have you seen a Pikachu around?  
  
Pikachu: (hops out at it's feet) Pika!  
  
Ash Ketchum: Oh, there you are! So.... hi.  
  
Aithril: (the first to say something) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Tea: AWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Tristan: AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yami Marik: (is lulled into a deeper sleep by the terror-filled screaming filling his ears like a lullaby) (go figure...)  
  
Yugi: AWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Yami: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Tea: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Serenity and Tea: AWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Mai and Aithril: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Shippo: AHHHHHHH!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Ryou and Joey: AWWWWWWWWEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!  
  
Sango: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Kita: (falls asleep waiting for the screaming to stop)  
  
Yugi and Yami: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: (looks around, bored)  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Miroku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Kaiba: (calmly typing at his laptop)  
  
Inuyasha: (recovers) (raises his sword) TETSAIGA! (swoops at Ash Ketchum)  
  
Ash Ketchum: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (is split in two)  
  
Inuyasha: TETSAIGA! (swings at the pikachu)   
  
Pikachu: (explodes)  
  
Screaming: (continues)  
  
Familiar voice: SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP ALL OF YOU!  
  
((O))_______((O))  
  
Joey: Ryou, was that you?  
  
Ryou: Yes.... (rubs back of his neck sheepishly) You were all giving me a headache.  
  
Similar voice: HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!  
  
Bakura was leaning against the doorframe as relaxed as could be, chuckling for all he was worth. The Millenium Ring was glowing. A hat with a pokeball was still on his head.  
  
Another voice: Hahahhahahahahhah! We got you! hahahahhahaha!  
  
Marik stepped out of the remnants of a Pikachu costume, tears running down his face.  
  
Marik: Sweet Ra, I'm going to split my sides, hahahah!  
  
Mai: (under her breath) That's Sweet God, thank you very much.  
  
Yami: (gloomily) No, it's most definitely Ra.  
  
Everyone: (advances on Marik and Bakura glaring angrily)  
  
Marik: Is this supposed to scare me? (still giggling)  
  
Bakura: (yawns) Likewise.  
  
Annoyed voice: I hope I will.....  
  
Yami Marik split the angry mob in two as it parted like the red sea before him. The Millenium Eye on his forehead was glowing as he held the Rod up high. His hair stood on end, blowing eerily in a wind that arose from nothing. Yami Marik was very pissed off. He had been sleeping, rather peacefully, when cheerful laughter had shook him awake violently- all for a stupid prank.  
  
Bakura: *_* Aw shit! I don't want to fade away /again/! (runs)   
  
Marik: o.o See you in Hell! (runs after him)  
  
Yami Marik: (chases, laughing manically) By the time I'm done with you, your ashes will be scattered throughout all Nine Regions of Hell, you bastards! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!  
  
END  
  
Ta-da! That's my new favorite word you know. Not END, ta-da! DUH! lol, that was the most pointless story I've ever written. I haven't even looked back at it. *_* So, just know it's not supposed to be good, or even funny. It's the Christmas present to myself! ^_^  
  
Hope you enjoyed it and see ya in DATAKS 2  
  
~Aithril  
  
"They're just cartoons! They're not real!"  
  
-inuyasha- they're not ...r eal are they?  
  
Gulp  
  
Argh! What the hell?  
  
What kind of demons are these? 


End file.
